ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus of Gaga: The Las Vegas Residency
Haus of Gaga: Las Vegas Haus of Gaga: Las Vegas is a residency museum located at the Park MGM Resort & Casino in Las Vegas, NV. It consists of costume pieces, wigs, shoes, and props from over 70 of Lady Gaga's most iconic looks. The museum was curated by Nicola Formichetti and opened on May 30, 2019. Before the Enigma performance on May 30, Lady Gaga visited the museum to sign the wall and greet with fans. Her signature is accompanied by Nicola Formichetti's under the Haus of Gaga sign inside the museum. Admission Admission to the Haus of Gaga is absolutely free. Two lines form outside of the museum's entryway: general admission to the left and VIP to the right. The general admission line typically wraps around the left corner of the museum, with velvet ropes extedning down to the casino's entrance on the Las Vegas Strip. 60 guests are admitted at a time. Every 20 minutes, employees filter guests out and restock merchandise before the next 60 guests are admitted. Guests are not filtered out when no line forms outside of the museum, however, the maximum capacity remains at 60 guests. Merchandise T-shirts representing each Lady Gaga era are available for purchase at the Haus of Gaga. It is typical for the shirts sell out and for new shirts to surface. The majority of shirts sell for $35, with the exception of the vintage Lady Gaga logo shirt which sells for $60. In addition to t-shirts, hand-painted leather jackets are also available for $4000. Floor Layout Window Display Located in the window immediately outside of Park Theatre are Lady Gaga's 4 custom 2019 Met Gala looks. Included in the display are the satin pink opera coat with matching bow headpiece Maxwell, black satin ball gown Maxwell, hot pink satin column gown Maxwell, black crystal lingerie set Maxwell, gold foil eyelashes Tanno, vintage wireless phone prop Leiber, black Swarovski crystal-embellished platfrom boots Shoes, and Haus of Gaga wagon Weinhoff. The 3 mannequins feature replicas of Frederic Aspiras' wavy blonde bob wig with miniature hair bows. Loacated in the window immediately to the right of the museum's entrance is the Living Dress display. The window features the Living Dress with matching headpiece of Gaga and crystal glass platform shoes Prive. The mannequin is seen wearing the curly yellow bob wig Aspiras worn by Gaga alongside the entire ensemble during her Monster Ball Tour. Hanging Ceiling Pieces Upon entering the museum, a mannequin can be been hanging from the ceiling above the merchandise tables. This mannequin is dressed in Gaga's blue sequin bodysuit Versace and matching boots Ellie worn during her Super Bowl 51 halftime show. The mannequin is also wearing the blonde wig with pink tips Aspiras that was worn during the performance. Located in the right rear corner of the museum is another hanging mannequin. This mannequin is dressed in the bejeweled one-sleeve white bodysuit of Gaga with blood stains worn during Gaga's 2009 Video Music Award performance of "Paparazzi." The white boots featured on the mannequin are not the boots that were worn during the performance. The mannequin also wears the curly blonde wig with pink streaks worn during the performance. Located in the left rear corner of the museum is another hanging mannequin. This mannequin is sporting Gaga's opening look from her artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour. It features the gold gazing ball bodysuit with matching gold feather wings Versace and the blonde bob wig with fringe Aspiras. The mannequin is also wearing black patent leather platform boots Shoes that were not worn by Gaga during the artRAVE. Full Ensembles Located directly in the center of the museum's entryway is the bespoke 'Angels and Deamons' dress McQueen that Gaga wore on the 2010 Video Music Awards white carpet. The gown features the black and green tulle skirt underneath. The mannequin also wears the white middle-part wig with teal patches that was originally worn with the ensemble. The feather mohwak headpiece and bejewelled collar that were wron with the gown are not featured. Directly behind the 'Angels and Deamon' gown is the opening look from Gaga's Born This Way Ball Tour. It features the black crystal-embellished catsuit underneath the wire alien bodysuit, mask, and gloves Armani. This is the only full ensemble mannequin in the museum that does not feature a wig. In a nook located to the right of the museum's entrance, guests can find the outfit worn by Ally during the "Shallow" scene in "A Star Is Born." The mannequin is wearing Ally's pinstripe pants MIAOU and eagle & arrows t-shirt with a replicated wig of Gaga's natural brown hair. A Jackson Maine VIP lanyard falls just below the gold "Ally" necklace around the mannequin's neck. Alongside the mannequin are the handwritten lyrics to "I'll Never Love Again," as well as an individual mannequin hand featuring the guitar string engagement ring from the film. To the right of the Ally display is a mannequin dressed in the closing look from Gaga's Born This Way Ball Tour. It features the gold and black leather top & shorts with matching gold-plated jacket & Medua head skirt Versace. The mannequin also sports a ginger wig worn by Gaga during the Born This Way Ball Tour. Located on the left side of the museum, next to the Born This Way Foundation's donation boxes, is Gaga's infamous meat dress. The display features the meat dress, shoes, and headpiece Fernandez worn by Gaga during the 2010 Video Music Awards. All three pieces have since been preserved and cured into jerky. Due to the meat turning brown during this process, it was painted red in order to maintain its original look. This is the only full-look ensemble in the museum that is not displayed on a metallic silver mannequin. The meat headpiece is displayed on a separate mannequin head that also features a replica of the white and teal wig that Gaga wore alongside the ensemble. To the left of the museum's entry are three full-body mannnequins in individual glass cases. The back of these displays can be viewed from outside of the museum through the side windows. The first, located on the left, is Gaga's opening look from her Monster Ball Tour. The display features her blue crystal bodysuit Armani, exaggerated shoulder jacket of Gaga, and purple sunglasses Boi. The mannequin also wears a straight yelllow wig with bangs worn by Gaga during the Monster Ball Show in Phoenix, AZ. The middle case features the closing look from Gaga's Monster Ball Theatre Tour. Displayed are the mirror & cone bra hunchback bodysuit Zaldy, as well as the curly blonde wig worn by Gaga during the tour. The last display case in this section, located all the way to the right, features the iconic look from the "Judas" music video. The mannequin is dressed in the blue 'Sacred Heart' bodysuit with matching hood Noble, red bandana, and the blonde wig worn by Gaga in the music video. Located in the center of the rear wall of the museum is a display case featuring Gaga's covershoot look from the January 2012 issue of Vanity Fair Magazine. On display are the red crop top, skirt, and hat Versace worn by Gaga for the covershoot. Directly to the left of the Vanity Fair display is Gaga's 2010 Grammy Awards red carpet look. The display features the nude crystal catsuit Armani, orbital dress Armani, and yellow-blonde wig Recine worn by Gaga to her first ever Grammy Awards. In a nook in the left rear corner of the museum are three full-body mannequins in individual glass cases. The first, located on the left, features the blue velvet gown and turban Maxwell worn by Gaga at a "Cheek to Cheek" press conference in 2014. The middle display features the closing look from Gaga's Monster Ball Tour. Displayed are the mirror shard mini dress with matching cuffs Prive and the yellow wig worn by Gaga during the Monster Ball HBO special. The display case on the right showcases Gaga's 2015 Golden Globe Awards red carpet look. It features her structured black velvet gown Versace and a wig that replicates her natural hair that she wore that night. Also on display in this case is Gaga's Golden Globe Award for 'Actress in a Limited Series' that she won for her role as The Countess on "American Horror Story: Hotel" that year. Display Case Wall Located on the right wall of the museum is a large display case featuring small pieces from throughout Gaga's career. The top left shelf of the case displays the white rams horn mask of Course from The Born This Way Ball Tour, the crystal chainlink top and belt Fernandez from the "Bad Romance" music video, and the black platform boots with miniature gold men Nude from the Fame perfume launch party at Macy's in Herald Square. The middle left shelf features an homage to Gaga's 'Zombie Girl' look from the "Born This Way" music video. On display are an autographed Zombie Boy (Rick Genest) doll, a Monster High 'Zombie Gaga' doll in its original packaging, and the pink ponytail worn by Gaga in the "Born This Way' music video alongside her skeleton makeup. Just below the zombie memorabilia are the Botticelli Babe wig Aspiras, worn by Gaga throughout the "ARTPOP" era, as well as on her artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour and the Raver Girl dreadlock wig Aspiras, also worn during the artRAVE Tour. On the upper shelves of the right side of the case are the American flag bikini of Gaga from the "Telephone" music video and the blue bathing suit of Gaga from the "Poker Face" music video. On the sheld below the music video looks are the butterfly heels Mcqueen from her 2011 Harper's Bazaar covershoot, the black and blonde striped wig Aspiras from the "Judas" music video & Born This Way press tour, and gold-studded black 'Lady Vase' platforms Tatehana from the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards. The bottom right shelf features a pair of silver rhinestone 'Lady Mary' platforms Tatehana from a promotional video for Saturday Night Live in 2009, the 'Lady Pointe' platform ballet slippers Tatehana from the "Marry The Night" music video, and an unworn pair of the 'Lady Pointe' slippers completely covered in ruby red rhinestones Tatehana. Shoes & Headwear Loacted immediately to the left of the museums entrance is a display case featuring the teal and orange wig worn by Gaga on the Joanne World Tour Aspiras and the iconic pink 'Joanne' hat Tamez. Immediately to the left of the 'Joanne' hat exhibit are three headpieces in individual cases. The backs of these displays can be seen from the front windows of the museum. The case on the left holds the black feather headpiece that reads "GAGA" Treacy paired with the middle part blonde wig, both worn on Jimmy Kimmel Live! The middle case holds the infamous silver lobster headpiece Treacy worn by Gaga while visiting London in 2010. The right case holds the blue telephone hat Butler from the "Telephone" music video paired with a curly yellow wig worn during the Monster Ball Tour. Just below Gaga's autograph under the Haus of Gaga wall decal on the right wall are three glass display cases. The leftmost case displays the teal bob wig Aspiras worn by Gaga throughout the "Born This Way" era. The middle case holds a rendition of a blonde hair bow Aspiras worn by Gaga throughout "The Fame" era. The rightmost case holds the metal pipe & eyeglass headpiece Mazhar and blonde bob wig worn by Gaga in the "Alejandro" music video. Located between the Ally display and the display case wall is a glass case holding the flesh boots of Gaga worn by Gaga during her 2011 Grammy Awards performance. Located in the center of the floor between the Vanity Fair display and the Born This Way Ball Alien display is a glass case featuring the half-smoked cigarette glasses of Gaga worn by Gaga in the "Telephone" music video. Located in the nook where the Golden Globe display can be found is a display case featuring a pair of the armadillo heels McQueen worn by Gaga throughout "The Fame Monster" era. Located in the glass case in the cash register is the white butterfly mask Treacy worn by Gaga on the cover of Harper's Bazaar in 2011. Located on a shelf above the hand-painted leather jackets are the two lightening bolt headpieces in silver and purple Treacy worn by Gaga at the 2010 Grammy Awards and during her Monster Ball Tour. Park Theater Immediately inside the casino entrance to Park Theater are two additional displays. The first case holds the white robe Gyzander Costumes and canvas headpiece of Gaga worn by Gaga during her 2013 Video Music Awards performance. The second display features the white bodice and tulle gown Versace and blonde structured wig Aspiras worn by Gaga at President Barack Obama's Inauguration Concert in 2013.